pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusef Komunyakaa
.]]Yusef Komunyakaa (born April 29, 1947) is an American poet who currently teaches at New York University and is a member of the Fellowship of Southern Writers. Komunyakaa is a recipient of the 1994 Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award, for Neon Vernacular''Neon Vernacular excerpts and the 1994 Pulitzer Prize for Poetry. He also received the Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize. Komunyakaa received the 2007 Louisiana Writer Award for his enduring contribution to the poetry world. His subject matter ranges from the black general experience through rural Southern life before the Civil Rights time period and his experience as a soldier during the Vietnam War. Life Komunyakaa was born in 1947 and given the name James William Brown, the eldest of six children of James William Brown, a carpenter.http://[http://www.blackpast.org/?q=aah/komunyakaa-yusef-1947 BlackPast.org] Retrieved 28 Mar. 2011 He later reclaimed the name ''Komunyakaa that his grandfather, a stowaway in a ship from Trinidad, had lost. He grew up in the small town of Bogalusa, Louisiana, before and during the Civil Rights-era. He served in the US Army from 1968–1971, serving one tour of duty in South Vietnam during the Vietnam War (1969–1970). He worked as a specialist for the military paper, Southern Cross, covering actions and stories, interviewing fellow soldiers, and publishing articles on Vietnamese history, which earned him a Bronze Star. He began writing poetry in 1973 at the University of Colorado, Colorado Springs Campus, where he was an editor for and a contributor to the campus arts and literature publication, riverrun. He earned his M.A. on Writing from Colorado State University in 1978, and an M.F.A. in Creative Writing from the University of California, Irvine in 1980. Komunyakaa married Australian novelist Mandy Sayer in 1985, and in the same year, became an associate professor at Indiana University, Bloomington. He also held the Ruth Lilly Professorship for two years in 1989-1990. He and Sayer were married for ten years. He taught at Indiana University until the fall of 1997, when he became an English professor at Princeton University. Yusef Komunyakaa is currently a professor in the Creative Writing Program at New York University. Poetry His first which fused jazz rhythms and syncopation with hip colloquialism and the unique, arresting poetic imagery which has since become his trademark. It also outlined an abiding desire in his work to articulate cultural truths that remain unspoken in daily discourse, in the hope that they will bring a sort of redemption: "How can love heal/ the mouth shut this way.../ Say something that resuscitates/ us, behind the masks." He wrote I Apologize for the Eyes in My Head, published in 1986, which won the San Francisco Poetry Prize. More attention came with the publication of Dien Cai Dau (Vietnamese for "crazy in the head"), published in 1988, which focused on his experiences in Vietnam and won the Dark Room Poetry Prize. Included was the poem "Facing It," in which the speaker of the poems visits the Vietnam Veterans' Memorial in Washington D.C. Section from "Facing It": :He's lost his right arm :inside the stone. In the black mirror :a woman's trying to erase names :No, she's brushing a boy's hair." ::- poem "Facing It"Yusef Komunyakaa: Facing It @ The Internet Poetry Archive Komunyakaa has published many other collections of poetry, including Taboo: The Wishbone Trilogy, Part I (2004), 'Pleasure Dome: New and Collected Poems, 1975-1999'' (2001),Pleasure Dome: New and Collected Poems excerpts Talking Dirty to the Gods (2000), Thieves of Paradise'' (1998), Neon Vernacular (1994), and Magic City (1992). After receiving his M.F.A., Komunyakaa began teaching poetry in the New Orleans public school system and creative writing at the University of New Orleans. In 2004, Komunyakaa began a collaboration with dramaturge and theater producer Chad Gracia on a dramatic adaptation of The Epic of Gilgamesh. The play was published in October 2006 by Wesleyan University Press. In spring 2008, New York's 92nd Street Y staged a one-night performance by director Robert Scanlon. Komunyakaa's work has been influential for a wide swath of current American poets. He views his own work as an indirectness, an "insinuation":What is poetry, from "Notations in Blue: Interview with Radiclani Clytus", in Blue Notes: Essays, Interviews and Commentaries, ed. Radiclani Clytus (Ann Arbor: U Michigan P, 2000) :Poetry is a kind of distilled insinuation. It’s a way of expanding and talking around an idea or a question. Sometimes, more actually gets said through such a technique than a full frontal assault. Publications * "Dedications and Other Darkhorses", R.M.C.A.J. Books 1977, * "Lost in the Bone Wheel Factory", Lynx House 1979, ISBN 0899240186 * "Copacetic", Wesleyan University Press 1984, ISBN 081951117X * "I Apologize for the Eyes in My Head", Wesleyan University Press 1986, ISBN 0819551449 * "Toys in a Field", Black River Press 1986, * "Dien Cai Dau", Wesleyan University Press 1988, ISBN 0819511641 * "Magic City", Wesleyan University Press 1992, ISBN 0819512087 * "Neon Vernacular", Wesleyan University Press 1993 ISBN 0819512117 * "Thieves of Paradise", Wesleyan University Press 1998 ISBN 0819564222 * "Pleasure Dome", Wesleyan University Press 2001, ISBN 0819564257 * "Talking Dirty to the Gods", Farrar Straus Giraux 2001, ISBN 0-374-52793-8 (http://books.google.com/books?id=ByYJHgAACAAJ) * "Taboo", Farrar Straus Giraux 2004, ISBN 0374291489 * "Gilgamesh", Wesleyan University Press 2006, ISBN 0819568244 * "Warhorses", Farrar Strauss and Giroux 2008, ISBN 9780374531911 * "The Chameleon Couch", Farrar Strauss and Giroux 2011, ISBN 9780374120382 References External links * http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=170580032521#ht_500wt_1033 The Chameleon Couch by Yusef Komunyakaa (2011) * Profile and poems of Yusef Komunyakaa, including audio files, at the Poetry Foundation. * Biography at ibiblio * Views on Poetry * Biography * Poems * Video of Yusef's reading, 3/09/09, at the Boston Court Theatre in Pasadena, CA, as featured on Poetry.LA Category:1947 births Category:American poets Category:People from Bogalusa, Louisiana Category:Living people Category:Writers from Louisiana Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:University of New Orleans faculty Category:Colorado State University alumni